The aliens stay with a human
by XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX
Summary: the alien's leave when deep blue orders there death. pai make's them bracelt's to make them look like human's and they live with a girl and her dad in liverpool, England. deep blue send's more alien's after them to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

me: hello all it's me again in a way

kish: are you forgetting your other story

me: no i am not

kish: ha i thin you are, your really stupid do you know that

me: olivia kishu is being mean to me

olivia: kishu what have i told you about being mean to Tia say sorry

kish: *sigh* am sorry T-chan

me: awww it's okay kishy-kun

kish: kishy

olivia: well back to why where hear. me and Tia are know sharing a name so this is my story as you can see

kish: *look's at title* oh ye, i hate this story you make me horrible

olivia: *whacks kisshu on the head* your giving away some of the story and i don't care am the writer not you. well i still need four alien's three boy's and a girl. the reason i need alien's is they go to earth to look for isshu, tart and pai. and just so you know the alien's wont come in to it for a while.

Name:

Nickname: (...)

Age: (12-18 please)

~Appearence

Hair color:

Hair style:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Lip color:

~Reg. Outfit

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Makeup:

Accessories:

~human. Outfit

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Makeup:

Accessories:

~Other

Personality:

Bio: (Please be reasonable and give a bit of a bio)

Weapon:

Attacks:

olivia: now hear are the two i all ready have thank's to shana-kisha and -Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress-. the first one is from shana-kisha and the second one is from -Cynical-Wolf-Sorceress-. thank you for your amazing characters.

Name: Chiyo

Nickname: Chi

Age: 16 the same as kish

~Appearence~

Hair color: forest green/emerald

Hair style: two long braids with zilver ribbons. Of course she has bangs and a tress in front of each ear in a curl.

Eye color: Jazberry

Skin tone: pale

Lip color: Strawberry red

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: lime shirt that hugs her body tigh and shows a few inches of her stomach. On top of it is a brown baggy top (looks a bit like Kish's) with wide  
straps that shows more of her midriff

Bottom: Black shorts with silver belt and a treble clef on it.

Shoes: Like Kish's but Black and the bandage thingies on her legs and arms are silver/white.

Makeup: none

Accessories: none

~human. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Makeup:

Accessories:

~Other

Personality: Playful, carefree, a little bit lazy, when on her mission combative (sometimes a little too much).

Bio: She's Kish's twin sister. They have a strong bond/connection/relationship (whatever). When they left to get back Earth, she stayed behind and watched over her little sister. Unfortunately her sister died because of a flood. She was totally broken and ran away from home. After a few months she was found and they took care of her. Now she's okay and is glad to see her brother again. She hopes to find love someday. she doesn't know what deep blue has ready for kisshu, pai and tart.

Weapon: A arrow that she calls by: Jazzberry Arrow. The arrow is jazberry colored and has a emrald stone on it. It can also turn into a sword. The emerald stone is than on the jazzberry colored grip.

Attacks: She can shot a Wwhite bow out of her arrow that blows her enemy away. This attack is pretty strong but not her strongest. She also has a red bow with black ribbons made of shadow. She can only shoot this one when she's really emotionel and it takes a lot of strenght. She can't help when using the attack because she's kind a blind then and doesn't knows what she's doing. The shot destroys the area around her Idon't worry you can avoid it by running far away) but she will not use it very often. She tries not to use it but sometimes she just can't help it. She can shot the bows by pointing the arrow to the sky and make a pirouette then point it at her target, With the sword she can just attack.

Name: Kiboo (meaning hope)

Nickname: Ki, Mom

Age: 17

~Appearence~

Hair color: Dark Purple

Hair style: Shoulder length, in a pony tail that hangs over her right shoulder

Eye color: Grey-Blue

Skin tone: pale

Lip color: Light pink

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: Halter top that hits right above her hip, mostly grey with purple trim

Bottom: Mid thigh length grey skirt with grey ribbon streaming off

Shoes: Black strappy heels

Makeup: none

Accessories: A silver necklace with a crescent moon charm

~human. Outfit~

Hair color: blonde with purple highlights

Hair style: Boy-ishly short, straight, a hairstyle kinda like Masaya's

Eye color: Light Blue

Skin tone: Pale

Lip color: Light pink

Top: Likes to wear hip length jackets paired with bright colored tops

Bottom: Varies a lot, but she's fond of knee length denim pencil skirts

Shoes: ANYTHING with a heel

Makeup: Very natural, a light moisturizing foundation, plum eyeliner smudged in the lash line a purple mascara, a tinge of pink blush on the apples of her cheeks, and a light gloss

Accessories: She loves accessories, she wears fancy earrings, simple necklaces, and she always has an amazing handbag

~Other~

Personality: Ki is very bubbly and eccentric, she very firmly believes that what you wear says a lot, and that first impressions are everything, and she knows that people see what you look like and are already making judgments long before you get a chance to even say hello. She's also very protective of her friends, and often takes that to extremes, which earned her the nickname "Mom".

Bio: Ki's mother and father are both still alive, but they're getting  
very sick back on the alien planet, she has two older brothers that she really  
admires and two younger sisters, putting her smack-dab in the middle. She's  
particularly angry at Kish, Pai, and Tart for not returning with the Mew Aqua  
because her parents could survive if they did/do return. She would do anything  
to save them and see the aliens flourish. She loves children and worked at one  
of the orphanages on the alien planet, it doesn't pay well, but it's something  
and she enjoys it

Weapon: A rapier

Attacks: She doesn't really have magical powers, other than the usual flying, magical abilities and the ability to teleport and such are hereditary and not that common among the aliens, so she therefore is just a skilled fighter, making her useful, but not as much as the traditional three aliens

olivia: so that them but i still need four

kish: please help her so she will shut up

me: bye


	2. Chapter 2

olivia: yo people hear is the main character, the evil alien boss and two other alien's curtosy (i can not spell) of RoxiMaximoff and Ella and Jakito. hear they are.

Name: Olivia

Nickname: livi, liv

Age: 15

~Appearance~

Hair colour: blond

Hair style: to the small of her back with a side fringe

Eye colour: dark blue

Skin tone: pale

Lip colour: pink

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: a long top with her ed hardy huddy

Bottom: blue jeans

Shoes: black converse

Makeup: a little eye liner with black mascara, blusher and lip gloss.

Accessories: none

~Alien Appearance~

Hair colour: silver

Hair style: long to her waist

Eye colour: gold

Skin tone: pale

Lip colour: pink

~Alien Outfit~

Top: a baggy black tank top that goes to her mid-drift.

Bottom: a black skirt with silver lining that goes to the middle of her thigh

Shoes: like kisshu's but in black.

Makeup: none

Accessories: her mother's pendent, the bangers on her arm's and leg's like kisshu and tart are sliver.

~Other~

Personality: nice most of the time, sarcastic at time's, hot headed.

Bio: she lives with her dad. She never knew her mum as she left a few day's after she was born. Her mother was an alien who fell in love with a human and they had Olivia. Olivia's grandmother made her mum leave her dad and her otherwise they would be killed and she would be Disowned from the family. Her mother had her alien side locked away so she would be a normal girl, her dad hasn't told her anything about her mother or why she left so she doesn't know she is half alien.

Mine the evil one

Name: Aki

Nickname: none

Age: 17

~Appearance~

Hair colour: black

Hair style: to his shoulders with one pony like pai

Eye colour: gold

Skin tone: pale

Lip colour: pink

~Reg. Outfit~

Top: a low cut black shirt

Bottom: pants that go his knees

Shoes: boots like kisshu's but in black

Makeup: none

Accessories: none

~human. Outfit~

Top: a black top

Bottom: black jeans

Shoes: black timberlands

Makeup: none

Accessories: none

~Other~

Personality: cold, stubborn, sarcastic, nice at times

Bio: he was sent by deep blue to kill kisshu, pai and tart but they got away so him and the others have to find them and bring them back to deep blue where he will kill them. He has been told to tell kisshu's sister that they want to find them to get the mew aqua and she doesn't know there really going after them to kill them.

Weapon: a katana. He can also control the elements and can make barriers.

Attacks: anything with the elements.

RoxiMaximoff alien

Name: Luna

Nickname: (...) LuLu

Age: (12-18 please) 17

~Appearance

Hair colour: Black

Hair style: waist long, tied back in high ponytail

Eye colour: purple

Skin tone: pale

Lip colour: peachy

~Reg. Outfit

Top: purple long sleeve halter shirt, sleeves sheer. Halter goes high enough

to see at least an inch above her bellybutton

Bottom: black skirt

Shoes: black flats

Makeup: none

Accessories:

~human. Outfit

Top: white blouse

Bottom: black pleated skirt

Shoes: black dress shoes

Makeup: black eyeshadow

Accessories: purple choker

~Other

Personality: sly, cruel, with a nice side. Loves to mess with people (pranks,

jokes, etc)

Bio: I'm not really sure of a bio. But maybe something like Taruto's older

sister. Whom used to care for him, before the Deep Blue alien invasion thing

lol

Weapon: Hand to hand combat, and ninja stars!

Attacks: Very skilled at close range attacks, strong, and can throw the ninja

stars at incredible speeds, making them nearly impossible to dodge.

Name: Carrot Cake

Nickname: C.C

Age: 15

~Appearence

Hair color: Light orange, with a few darker streaks and crem colored streaks near the bangs.

Hair style: Ruffled, reaches the nape of his neck, and is somewhat fluffy.

Eye color: A deep-orange brown with green and cream flecks

Skin tone: A light, pasty color. Almost cream.

Lip color: Very pale pink

~Reg. Outfit

Top: A loose orange tank top that with a sleeveless brown vest (slightly resembleing Kisshu's) that reaches his ribcage.

Bottom: Puffy brown cargo-pants with light orange stitching

Shoes: None

Makeup: None

Accessories: The normal bandages, and he's really tall ._.

~human. Outfit

Top: A fitted orange tee shirt with a leather jacket over it.

Bottom: Dark skinny jeans

Shoes: ankle-height orange converse

Makeup: None

Accessories: Sometimes he wears large, orange rimmed sunglasses, due to the fact his eyes are sensitive to Earth's sun. ...and he's still really tall ._.

~Other

Personality: The quiet type, not one to get into people's way. He blames himself for a lot of things, but can sometimes come off as emotionless. He flusters easily, and will fall asleep on the spot if he has anything containing caffine, then he'll be energetic for the next hour. (Caffine works in reverse for him x_o) He's not cruel, actually he's the opposite, he can be very kind, he just has some trouble channeling emotions.

Bio: Comes from a middle class family of six kids; oldest of the six, therefore must help his mother take care of them; father died in the army; youngest sister(age sven) (they have a close bond) just became sick; he enlisted so he could send his pay to his now struggling family; HIs eyes have an extreme sensistivity to the earth's sun.

Weapon: A war hammer (wikipedia:D)

Attacks: He mutters some chant in the alien's native language, and the sword becomes either smaller of larger for a minimal amount of time (about 3 minutes)

me: hear they are and the is going to be a first chapter next


	3. Chapter 4

olivia: yo people hear is the last of the alien's i loved everyone's

DragonTamer94

Name: Nanase Yukuto

Nickname: Nana

Age: 17

~Appearence

Hair color: silver

Hair style: thick braid (knee length)

Eye color: dark brown (almost black)

Skin tone: pale white

Lip color: ....well, maybe like a pale color

~Reg. Outfit

Top: black turtle neck, sleeveless midriff

Bottom: black pants (sort of tight and easy to fight in)

Shoes: black boots

Makeup: none

Accessories: black choker w/ silver bell; dark brown leather fanny pack

hanging on his hip (holds his ocarina)

~human. Outfit

Top: black turtle neck, sleeveless midriff

Bottom: black thigh-length shorts

Shoes: black knee-length boots with silver buckles on the side

Makeup: none

Accessories: black choker w/ silver bell; dark brown leather fanny pack

hanging on his hip (holds ocarina)

~Other

Personality: He is generally calm and collected in both battle and in general

life. He often doesn't show emotion and if he does then he is often provoked

or just happy. He likes reading and meditation. He looks like a girl, often

getting made fun of for it. Although, anyone who dares to make a remark on

his looks usually suffers his wrath. He is very powerful, mentally and

physically. However, his body is slender and his health is not very strong.

He gets sick very easily. Odd for someone like Nanase, he loves the taste of

sweet things like cake and he enjoys tea.

Bio: His abilities revolve around the use of his ocarina. Depending on the

song he plays, he can manipulate the elements around him (water, thunder,

fire, plants, ice, wind, ect.). However, he can only command an element that

is near him. His emotions take a very large effect on how his abilities work,

which is why he has to remain calm. Meditation helps him with this, so he

doesn't like being interupted. In any case, he likes playing the ocarina and

meditating.

Weapon: Ocarina of Elements

Attacks: "Summoning of (insert element's name here)."

(there isn't a specific name for each element, just this saying before playing

the song)

..

..

Ok, here's my character:

Name: Muraski

Nickname: Murry

Age: 17

Gender: Male

~Appearence

Hair color: Purple

Hair style: See Tamaki from OHSHC for style reference

Eye color: Light Grey

Skin tone: Pale

Lip color: Uh, whatever's considered normal

~Reg. Outfit

Top: Black trench coat, purple sleeveless turtleneck with white fringe or when

he's fighting he wears armor with purple detailing

Bottom: Somewhat puffy white long pants again, armor with purple detailing

when fighting

Shoes: Black flats (or steel shoes, depending on whether he's fighting or

not)

Makeup: None

Accessories: purple and white striped gloves, and one earring that dangles

down on a chain and has an orb charm at the end, he always wears the earring

but he wears gauntlets if he's fighting (to stick with the armor)

~human. Outfit

Top: Black suit jacket and a white dress coat with a purple tie

Bottom: jeans

Shoes: converse

Makeup: none

Accessories: earring

~Other

Personality: Murry is bubbly and dramatic. He's always wanting to meet new

people and break people out of their shells. He can be really immature and

pouty. Most people would probably think of him as an only child by the way he

acts sometimes, but he's really just the baby of the family's six children.

Murry is a bit of a flirt. He doesn't really mean to flirt, he just always

says what's on his mind at that moment. Because he's such an optimist, some

people find it hard to be around him and his craziness. If you don't hate him,

you love him. He's not one of those people you can just "like".

Bio: Murry's family is rather large and he's really close with all of

them. His family is rather influential back on the alien planet, the wealthy

rely heavily upon his family's salons and stores. While things are rough on

the planet there are still aristocrats and thus there are trends that are set

by whatever his family comes up with. They run the clothing market, and they

also set trends with hairstyles, makeup, accessories, and all, so Murry is

very aware of the world around him.

Weapon: Broadsword (because it looks good with armor)

Attacks: He can just fight with his sword, his family is influential so he has

good blood allowing him to teleport, and fly but not so good that he has a

magical attack.


	4. Meet Olivia and Aki

Okay i have redone chapter one to make it look better and so it is easier to read xxxx

* * *

"Olivia can you come down hear" shouted my dad. I got off my bed and went to my dad; he was in his living room. My name's Olivia and I live with my dad. In a small house well it's a bit big. On the second floor in has four bedroom's and a bathroom, it's in the shape of an L. my dad's room is at the end then the bathroom is next to it. Then two empty one's, then mine and across from mine is another empty room. Then a bit away from it is the stair's. I don't know what my dad has been doing in them. He won't tell me and won't let me go in. The first floor has a kitchen that leads onto a dining room. Then there is a game's room, my dad's living room and then my living room that has my piano in. It also has normal living room things too.

I went into my dad's living room and sat down. "You wanted to see me" I said he smiled.

"Yes you most probley have been thinking what I have been doing with those empty rooms haven't you" he said.

My eye's widened "Oh my god please tell me your not letting some woman your dating move in hear with her three kid's" I said horrified.

He laughed "No something like that, three lad's are going to be living hear with us" he said.

My eye brow's came together. "Why" I said as there was then a knock on the door.

He went for the door "Be nice" he said. I rolled my eyes and waited.

My dad then came in with three boys like he said. The first was the tallest and the oldest. He had purple hair with lilac eyes; he wore jeans with a white shirt. The next was about my age. He had forest green hair with topaz eyes. He wore black jeans with a black top with a black hoodie over it. He also wore black timberlands. He looked me up and down and I glared at him. The little one next to him had brown hair and topaz eyes. He wore jeans with a brown top and trainer's.

"This is my daughter Olivia" said my dad I nodded.

"Hello Olivia my name is Pia this is Kisshu and the little one is Taruto" said the tall one.

My brow's went up "How come your all named after pastry" I said.

"How do you know my name is" said the one called Kisshu I looked at him.

"Your name Kisshu mean's quiche and Taruto mean's tart" I said rolling my eye's "Nihongo ga, sukoshi hanasemasu baka" I said.

He smiled "Ā, sō desu ka" he said and I rolled my eye's.

My dad looked confused but shook his head "Olivia why don't you show Kisshu and tart there room's, oh tart and Kisshu will be starting your school tomorrow" said my dad. I walked out and up the stair's them following me. When I got to the top it turned.

"My dad's room is the one at the bottom, the one next to it is the bath room, the next to the bathroom are for you two, mine's the one on the end" I said.

"That's mine then next to yours" said Kisshu winking at me. I frowned and walked into my room.

* * *

"What shall I do deep blue-sama" said Aki kneeling in front of deep blue.

"I have sent for a few others to help you find them, one of them is Kisshu's sister. She must not find out why you are looking for her brother do I make myself clear Aki" said deep blue in his chilling voice.

"Yes deep blue and when we find them shall I expose of them" replied Aki his gold eye's sparkling with the fought of a fight.

"Yes you shall" said deep blue and Aki nodded.

* * *

I banged on Kisshu's door. It opened and he dragged me in. He then had me on the wall. He smiled "Get the hell off me" I said glaring at him.

"But didn't you come hear because you want me so bad" he said looking me up and down.

"Ye honest, I came to tell you to hurry up or we will be late, oh and I have a boyfriend thank you very much" I said and pushed him off and went for the stairs, him following me.

"He must be special to be with you" he said pushing past me. I stopped, and then got what he said.

"SHUT UP KISSHU" I shouted and ran after him. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the toast he had made. I took a bite out of it and walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Hey that was mine" said Kisshu following me in.

I took another big bite, "well it's mine now" I said and he went out. In his uniform he looked quite hot. Wait what I am saying. For the girl's uniform in my school it's: a white shirt. A black v neck vest, jumper or cardigan. A black skirt. Black or white soak's and black shoes. I have a v neck vest with a pleated skirt; black soak's and black ballets. The lad's uniform is: a white shirt. A black jumper. Black pant's and black shoes. Kisshu wore his black timberlands. Tart looked so dam cute in his uniform. I looked at him. "Your going to be a big hit with the girl's you tart" I said he looked at me and blushed.

"Ha ye the midget a hit with the girl's, don't make me laugh" said Kisshu.

Me and Tart glared at him "Am not a midget" said Tart.

"He's not that small, he's bigger then some people in my year so don't listen to him Tart" I said looking at the cloak. I jumped up, "Come on where going to be late" I said and grabbed my bag.


	5. First day of school and PARTY

I have add the fight between Brad and Olivia and thank you too for the review RoxiMaximoff okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think. Thank you to Jessluvswriting, Just Cy, Dreamers Nightmare, thank you for your reviews xx

* * *

Kisshu POV

We got to the school and Olivia took us to this group who where singing along to the radio. "Hey babe" said a lad with blond hair and green eye's. Olivia went to him and they kissed. She then turned and he rapped his arms around her. Then a song came on and he eyes went wide and she started singing.

First Rap: the blond lad (Olivia)]  
Hey (I want a Soldier!)  
The way you got it, I'm the hottest around  
They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around  
(I got a Soldier!)  
Wit the top down feeling the sounds  
Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys  
Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside  
When them lames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it  
To shot it wit Michelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B  
Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league  
Please!

[First Verse: Olivia (some girl)]  
We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')  
Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')  
Candy paint, keep that wheel clean and (Clean and)  
(They always be talkin that country slang, we like)  
They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')  
Eyes be so low from that chiefin' (chiefin')  
I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')  
A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility

[Hook: DC]  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

[Second Verse: Olivia (another girl)]  
We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)  
Know how to put that money three ways (Three ways)  
Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)  
(Wit that east coast slang that us city girls be like)  
Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)  
So quick to snatch up your Beyonce (Beyonce)  
Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)  
(Tellin us that city girls the kinda girl they like)

[Hook: DC]  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

[Bridge: Olivia (both girls):]  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

[Hook: DC]  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

[Third Verse: Olivia (both girl's)]  
I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)  
Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)  
Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)  
He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)  
Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)  
He the type that might change my life (Change my life)  
Every time he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)  
(That one may be the one tonight)

[Hook: DC]  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

[Second Rap: blond lad]  
Hey, see cash money is a army  
I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me  
You talkin' to the sargeant  
Body marked up like the subway in harlem  
Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby  
If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide  
I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage  
Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop  
Now every time she hear my name she SALUTE!

[Bridge: Olivia (all the girls):]  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I Know Some Soldiers In Here (Where They At , Where They At)  
Wouldn't Mind Takin One For Me (Where They At)  
I Know Some Soldiers In Here (Where They At , Where They At)  
They Wanna Spend That On Me (Where They At)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

"You have a soldier right hear baby girl" said the blond haired lad.

I rolled my eye's, "Everyone this is Kisshu and that's Tart, Kisshu is in are year and Tart is starting year 7" Olivia said looking at us.

"Hey you better look out for my baby girl" said the blond one to me.

I smiled, "Of course" I said.

"Say Kisshu since your new are you going to be joining are campaign" said a girl with black hair and brown eye's.

I smiled at her, "What's it about" I asked.

"It's about changing the rule's and are uniform's" said Olivia I looked at her.

"Okay then count me in" I said.

Olivia POV

I sat down on the couch. Tart and Kisshu sat next to me. "Great first day" said Kisshu groaning while taking his shoe's off.

I kicked mine off. "Why do you think where trying to change the school" I said.

Pai then came in. "What happened to you three" he said looking at us.

"School" we all said in union.

He rolled his eye's, "Well am going to be in work until late and Olivia your dad wont be back till Sunday, so I don't wont any misbehaving. I will be back by one" said Pai as he went to work.

I smiled and turned to Kisshu and tart. "What are you thinking" said Kisshu narrowing his eye's at me.

"A little thing I call a party. I do it all the time when my dad is away" I said and he smiled.

"But what about what Pai said" said Tart we looked at him.

"It's only five now. We get everything ready now, it start's at six and is over by twelve and we have an hour to clean up. He will never now" I said.

"Okay let's do it" said Kisshu.

* * *

Olivia smiled as she looked around the room, the party was in full swing and she bobbed her head to the music. "Hey this was a good idea, I surprised you thought of it" teased Kisshu.

"Shut it Kisshu" she said as she spun around. She glared and pouted. He smirked and looked her up and down. She was wearing a crimson boob tube with a skirt that flared out like a tutu with crimson gladiator heels. Her hair was down in curls and she wore light make up.

"Awww did I upset the little girl" he laughed and she gritted her teeth. She stood right in front of his face and he smirked at her.

"If am a little girl then what the hell are you" she hissed and he laughed. He looked out the corner of his eyes at Brad who was watching the two. He seemed to be a bit angry and Kisshu knew exactly why. He smirked and leaned into her. She blinked and tried to step back but Kisshu grabbed her waist and brought her to him.

"You know you look really nice tonight, dance with me" he said and she blushed slightly. He raised a brow and she nodded. He smirked as she started to grind against him slightly and he slid his hands to sit at her waist. She closed her eyes as she listened to the music and swayed her hips to the music. Kisshu watched her with a smile, she looked so carefree and beautiful.

When the song finished she opened her eyes and looked into his gold eyes. She gasped slightly as emotions filtered across his eyes, the only emotion she had seen cross his face was when he was teasing her which was a bored yet teasing look but now she could see the pain and hurt he felt inside. She also saw something else held in his eyes but she could not figure out what.

Kish then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and pulled back to look at her again. He went to kiss her again but she was pulled away slightly. Brad stood there and glared at Kisshu. "Stay the hell away from my girlfriend" hissed Brad and Olivia looked at him.

"Brad we where only dancing" she said and he turned to her.

"Only dancing my ass, I saw the way he looked at you. You two looked like lovers together" he said glaring at her and her eyes widened.

"Brad I said we where only dancing and that is it" she hissed starting to get angry now.

"Oh ye but he went to kiss you I saw that, what where you going to do about that then. God I didn't know you where such a whore Olivia" said Brad and she slapped him so hard his face went to the side.

"Fuck you Brad" she said and she turned away as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Well you really just fucked that up, looks like she's mine now" said Kisshu as he pushed past Brad. He laughed as he got a drink and leaned against a wall.

* * *

Kisshu POV

The party turned out good. Olivia and Brad (the blond lad aka her boyfriend) had a fight and she was very drunk. Tart had one drink and that was it. We didn't let him have anymore. I had quite a bit myself. I was talking to a girl on the wall next to Olivia's room. Olivia came up and glared at the girl. The girl then went as a new song came on. "Hey Kish dance with me" said Olivia as she fell into my arm's. She laughed and started to sing alone while dancing really sexy and grinding up me.

Intro (Big Boi)  
Slowly as Sir Luscious step up like a Q-Dawg  
A-towns up, deuces down its the new call  
And you can dial 1-888-CUT-SOMETHING  
Im your kinky operator when you wanna f- something  
Aint no dial tones just milestones, of pleasure to reach  
To each his own, Im a stone cold Aquarian freak  
Humanitarian, barbarian but under the sheets  
Its the player from the Point  
And your girl from the D

Are you infatuated with me  
I could end your curiosity  
If you don't think i'm too rude  
Here's your chance to make your move

I sit and wait for nobody  
People say that my style is so crazy  
I think you like it baby  
Do you want to get nasty  
I dare you to undress me

Baby, let me know if you wanna roll  
With this hip hop star  
Baby i'm gone flow with my pants down low  
I'm a hip hop star  
Baby let me know if you wanna ride with this  
Hip hop star  
I'm a rock star

Do I blow you away?  
Do I stimulate your mind  
Would you tasted my love if I kick it tight  
I have none to waste with you  
I guess you can say  
My style is so crazy  
I think you like it baby  
Do you want to get messy  
I dare you to undress me

Baby, let me know if you wanna roll  
With this hip hop star  
Baby i'm gone flow with my pants down low  
I'm a hip hop star  
Baby let me know if you wanna ride with this  
Hip hop star  
I'm a rock star

Undress me undress me  
Come baby, undress me

Take off that tank top and pull off them drawers  
The girls all pause, got them drippin down they sugar walls  
Aw naw! Getting to the nappy root  
Knocking boots and stilettos, damn I keep it ghetto!  
A cool type of fellow, mellow got the gold medal  
Never settle for less my rose petal  
Tooey, tooey, tooey, tooey! Spit game!  
Venom to get it up in em, let me p pop that thang  
First check her brain to see if shes sane,  
Deranged or strange or crazy as hell  
You never can tell these days  
Everybody got a little Rick James in they veins man!

Baby, let me know if you wanna roll  
With this hip hop star  
Baby i'm gone flow with my pants down low  
I'm a hip hop star  
Baby let me know if you wanna ride with this  
Hip hop star  
I'm a rock star

She then pressed her lip's to mine. I kissed back and she pulled me into her room. I locked the door.

* * *

Kisshu POV

I got up and looked around. Why was I in Olivia's room. I looked next to me and she was asleep. I looked at the clock ten past twelve. I got up and grabbed my phone. I went to the door and tried to open it, locked what the hell. I opened it. The floor was a mess. Thank god Olivia locked everything in her dad's room.

I then went down stair's to see the floor was a mess down there too. I went into the kitchen and there was tart cleaning up. "Hey you should have woke me up" I said whipping my eye's.

He looked up at me. "I couldn't find you or Olivia, I thought you both left me" he said looking at the floor.

I grabbed a bin bag "We wouldn't do that" I said and helped him clean up.

* * *

After we finished cleaning we put everything back and Tart went to bed. I turned on the TV and grabbed a bottle of larger that was in the fridge. I then lied down on the couch and looked threw my phone. I could remember taking a picture of a girl to go with her number. I looked on my phone. How the hell did they get there.

The was picture's of Olivia with just her underwear on and the was quite a few. I then went threw the whole of my phone and when I got to the video's I nearly dropped it. I started at the screen. "Uh Kisshu" moaned Olivia in the video. The video was of me and Olivia doing something we shouldn't.

I heard the door open, "Kisshu, Olivia" came Pai's voice. I dropped my phone.

"Shit" I said and I grabbed it and turned the video off. I then lied back on the couch and drank some of the beer trying to act like nothing was wrong. Pai came in and looked at me. "Hey, Tarts in bed and Olivia went to bed saying she feel's sick. Want one" I said holding up the beer. He took it off me and rolled his eye's.


	6. Blackmail, Anger and Forgiveness

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved this story and me thank you . Thank you to RoxiMaximoff for your review x

* * *

Olivia POV

I opened my eye's and shut them straight away. I then opened them again and this time I could keep them open. I sat up and looked at the clock. Half two, thank god it's a Saturday. Shit it's the morning. Knock. "Come in." I said holding my head. Kisshu came in with a cup in his hand and a packet of paracetimol.

He sat down on my bed, "Hear these will help with the headache. They helped me." he said giving me two and the cup on tea.

I took them and sipped at my tea. "Thank you" I said I couldn't remember anything from last night. "Did we clean the house last night, I can't remember anything." I said leaning on the headboard.

He shook his head, "You drank a lot after your fight with Brad, I had to put you in bed. Me and Tart cleaned up and Pai had no idea." he said smirking.

I yawned, "Thank you." I said and set my tea down.

He looked at me, "It's fine oh and you have to act sick. I told Pai you have a bug." he said and laughed "Though I don't think you need to act, you already look it." he said and I glared at him.

* * *

My dad got back before. I was now in my room doing the last of my homework. Knock. I got up and went to my door and opened it. It was Kisshu. He leaned on my door way smirking. "What do you want Kisshu?" I asked.

"I want you." he said looking me up and down.

I rolled my eye's. "Well your not getting me." I said and went to close my door but he stopped me.

"Oh but I think I will after I show you this." he said holding up his video phone.

"Nice phone." I said rolling my eye's.

He laughed, "It's what's on the phone what's important." he said and showed me some pictures. I glanced at them and back at him. My eye's then widened and I looked back at the phone. The pictures where of me half naked. He then went onto a video and showed me it. "I love this bit." he said, I could take my eye's away.

"Uh Kisshu ohh faster." I said on the video and I looked away.

He then turned it off. "You basted how did you get me to do that." I said glaring at him.

He laughed, "Oh I didn't know anything about it until I was going threw my phone. I didn't even know we did this." he said looking at me.

"So what are you going to do, send it round the school." I said rising a brow while glaring at him.

"No I was thinking about sending it to your boyfriend but the whole school seam's better. Unless you let me have you whenever I want." he said.

I glared at him. "Screw you." I spat. He laughed, "Fine I will send it now then." he said and went to send it.

"No wait, fine I will do it." I said.

He smirked, "That's what I thought." he said coming in my room and shut the door.

Tart looked down at where Kisshu just was talking to Olivia. He had heard everything.

* * *

Tart and Kisshu sat in the living room watching the TV when the bell went. Kisshu got up and answered it. Tart grabbed his phone and deleted everything that was on it. What he didn't know was he deleted the only picture's Kisshu had of Ichigo. He then put the phone back and looked at Kish as he came in with a parcel. "OLIVIA SOMETHING CAME FOR YOU." he shouted and sat back down.

Olivia had been in her room for day's only coming out to eat and go to school. She broke up with her boyfriend. She came in the room grabbed it and sat down on the other couch. She opened it and glared at what was in it. She held up the silky, sexy lingerie. She glared at Kisshu and threw the box at him. "Is this your sick idea of a joke." she said and then burst into tear's and ran to her room.

Kish then looked at Tart. "Shit it was just a joke." he said and followed her. "Olivia let me in, come on am sorry." he said standing out side her door.

Pai came out of his room and looked at Kisshu. "What's wrong with her." he asked.

"A joke gone wrong." said Kish.

Pai rose he eye brow's, "Fix it Kisshu." he said and went down the stair's.

Kisshu opened Olivia's door and went in. "Go away Kisshu." she said crying into her pillow.

He went over to her. "Look am sorry it was only meant to be a joke." he said rubbing her back.

She sat up and whipped at her eye's. "Do you mean it." she asked sniffling.

"Yes." he said and hugged her.

Olivia POV

I glared at all the homework I had to do when the door shot open. I turned to it shocked. The was only me and Kish in. I looked at Kisshu, he looked really anger. I went to him "Kisshu what's wrong." I said he then lunged at me and pinned me to the wall.

"You little bitch you think I wouldn't notice you had deleted everything off my phone including your pictures and the video." he snarled in my face.

"W-what are you talking about, I haven't touched your phone. Oww Kisshu your hurting me." I said terrified I had never seen him like this before. He then pulled me forward and pushed me back onto the wall. My head hit the wall hard. I whimpered

"Don't lie to me, you did you stupid little bitch." he snarled and threw me across the room. I cried out as I hit the wall. I was shaking in fear. Kisshu leaned down to me. "Get up" he said.

"I can't, I swear I didn't do it." I cried, why was he doing this. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I cried out and he threw me onto my bed. I curled up into a ball as he came to me. He grabbed me and forced me down. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my hand's and held them over me head. I tried one last time "Kish please." I cried but he took no notice.

* * *

Tart had noticed the was something going on with Kish and Olivia. Kish seemed angry and Olivia would jump at the slightest bang. Olivia had locked herself in her room and Kish was in his blasting music.

Tart went to Pai's room and knocked on the door. Pai opened the door and looked down at his younger comrade. Tart played with his hem on his shirt. "Pai can we talk." he said.

Pai opened his door and Tart went in and sat down on a chair. "What's wrong Tart." said Pai sitting on his bed.

"Well am worried about Olivia, she's been acting off lately. Jumping at the slightest noise and Kish seems really angry." he said looking at Pai.

Pai looked at Tart, "Is the something else your not telling me." he asked. Tart's eye's widened and he looked away.

* * *

Pai stormed into Kisshu's room and Kish looked up. "Pai." he said, Pai then had him up agents the wall. Pai glared at Kish. "What the hell Pai!" said Kisshu.

"Have you been blackmailing Olivia with some pictures and a sex tape." he snarled in Kish's face.

Kish glared at him, "No I haven't, did she tell you that." he said threw his clenched teeth.

"No Tart heard you saying you would send them all around your school unless she had sex with you." said Pai trying to keep his anger in.

"Well Tart heard wrong, what I was blackmailing her with was I wouldn't tell you and her dad she had a party unless she did my homework for month." he said rolling his eye's "You can even look on my phone if you want." he said as Pai let him go.

"They wouldn't be on your phone anyway because Tart said he deleted everything on your phone." said Pai.

Kisshu's head shot up. "He did what." he said, Pai glared at Kish.

"I find out your lying I will kill you Kish, I mean it." said Pai and he walked out Kisshu's room.

"It was Tart not Olivia, oh shit." said Kish and he went to Olivia's room. He opened the door and shut it behind him. "Olivia." he said she jumped and turned to him.

"I didn't do anything." she said cowering away. He went to her and rapped his arm's around her.

"Am so sorry I should have listened to you. I was just so angry, I don't know what came over me. Please say you forgive me." he said her eye's widened.

"What do you mean." she said pulling back.

"It was Tart who deleted everything off my phone, not you, I should have listened to you." he said.

"I forgive you." she said and hugged him. His eye's widened and hugged her back. After a while they pulled away. "I won't tell anyone, you don't have to do anything now." he said. She pressed her lip's to his. He pulled away. And she pulled him to her bed.

"What are you doing" he said as she pulled him down over her on her bed. "You don't have to do this anymore." he said looking down at her.

She rolled her eye's, "I don't have to but I want to. Now am I going to have to take this top off or are you going to." she said. Kish smirked and kissed her.

Kish let himself out of Olivia's room in the middle of the night and slipped into his room. Pai shook his head and went down the stair's. He was going to talk with them tomorrow.


	7. New rules and Hello Mew Mews

okay here is the next chapter hope you all like it, please review so i know what you think.

* * *

Olivia opened the door and banged on Kisshu's door. "Get up lazy ass" she said and turned. The door opened and Kish rapped his arm's around her.

"Good morning to you too" he said kissing her neck. She giggled and pulled him out of his room. She then turned and kissed Kish. She rapped her arm's around his neck and he rapped his around her waste.

"Ewww get a room" said Tart coming out of his room.

They pulled apart and glared at tart. "Come on you two" said Olivia as she grabbed Kisshu's hand and went down the stair's. tart went into the dinning room and Olivia and Kish went in the kitchen. Olivia sat on the counter and rapped her leg's around Kisshu's waste and pressed her lip's to his. Kish put his hands on either side of Olivia and leaned as close as he could.

Pai walked in on them in the middle of a heavy make out session. "Thanks, nice thing to see first thing in the morning" he said going to the fridge. Kisshu and Olivia jumped.

Olivia pushed Kish away and jumped down. "Morning Pai" she said and he rolled his eye's.

"Next time Kish, make sure no one is looking when you sneak out of her room" said Pai. Olivia went beat root red and Kish ran his finger's threw his hair.

"Don't tell my dad please Pai" asked Olivia, Pai walked to the door and looked at them over his shoulder.

"Just make sure your using protection" he replied and walked out. Olivia sweat dropped and shook her head. Kish turned to her. She gave him a look.

"Am on the pill moron" she said and went to her bag and pulled out a pill strip and took one.

"Oh" said Kisshu. Olivia rolled her eye's and went over to Kish.

"See I was thinking unlike someone" she said looking Kish up and down.

"Oh where you now" he said pulling her to him.

She smiled up at him, "Time for school" she said and pecked his lip's then pulled away. "TART COME ON PRISON TIME" she shouted and went for the door.

* * *

Olivia POV

Kish was playing with my hand. We all had been sent to an emergency assembly. "What do you think it's about" asked Layer from behind me.

I shrugged, "Probably us and our campaign" said Kisshu.

"Welcome everyone I have asked you all hear because, what's that say" said Mr dealing he was reading of a piece of paper. A lad whispered something in his ear. "We are hear because the is going to be some new change's to the school. The first thing to be changed is that stupid thing I call a uniform" he said and everyone burst out laughing.

No one even told us to shut up, it was weird. "Okay well to show you your new uniform is Alyssa and John" he said and out came Alyssa and John. John wore the lad's uniform, but he had a red tie on. He had his top button undone and the tie louse. Alyssa had on her shirt with a red tie, her skirt was about to the middle of her thigh and she had heel's on. She had her shirt and tie like john's but over it she had a denim waistcoat. "As you can see you can now have your uniform the way you want it, but it has to be black and white and the tie has to be red. The second thing is from now on all year's are allowed out for lunch, that's all for now" said Mr dealing and we all cheered and went to class.

I sat down in my seat. "This is great" I said doing a little dance.

"Ye and that's just the beginning" said Alyssa at the front of the class.

"What do you mean" I said looking at her.

Brad laughed, "We have the school under our control, we have blackmailed all the teacher's so now they have to do what we say, we can do anything we want" he said.

I smiled and stood up, "Yo Alyssa got anymore of them uniform's" I said going to her. She held out a brown bag with my name on.

"Already on it. The way your like it" she said, I took it and went to the toilet's.

* * *

Olivia walked in to the new and improved classroom. Everyone had there uniform's the way they wanted and they had the music blasting. People where passing around drink's. Kish was leaning on a table talking to Brad. They had come to an understanding, Brad was with Alyssa and Kish was with Olivia. Everyone stopped and looked at Olivia as she walked over to Kish. Kish looked her up and down and nearly fell off the desk.

Olivia now had her hair up in a high pony with her side fringe. She had on her shirt and tie the same way Alyssa had, her skirt was the same as well. She had on long white suspenders (the lingerie kind) with black heels. She had on mascara, eye liner and blusher. She went over to Kish. "Do you like it" she said.

"Y-ye" he said. Olivia grabbed his collar and pulled him to the side of the class and pushed him agents the wall. She then pressed her lip's to his and they started a long make out session. Just as they did that three girls came in.

Alyssa looked at them, "Okay you must be the new girls, come with me we will get you uniform's sorted out" she said and shoved them out the door. Olivia pulled away and grabbed the bottle off the lad sitting a bit away from them.

"Hey that's mine" he said, she looked at him.

"It's mine now" she said and he rolled his eye's. She then took four big swig's and looked at Kish. She put some more in her mouth and pressed her lip's to Kish's. He drank it and rolled his eye's. When they pulled away he took the drink off her and took three swig's. he then started coughing and made a face.

Olivia laughed, "What the hell is that" he said looking at her.

"It's vodka with coke" she said drinking some more. Alyssa then came in with the three girl's from before.

"Okay now your ready go mingle, make new friend's or get a fella whatever" she said and went over to Brad.

"Hey you three are new then" Olivia said and they looked at me, "Come hear" Olivia said and they came over to her. Where they where standing the couldn't see Kisshu as he was blocked off by a filing cabinet. The first had brown hair up in two pony's with brown eye's. Her uniform was like Olivia's.

The one next to her had black hair in a low pony with brown eye's. Her uniform was the same as Alyssa's but her waist jacket was black and she had bangle's on one wrist and she didn't have heel's on. The last had her long blond hair down with blue eye's. Her uniform was the same as the first girl but her skirt was a bit longer and she had glasses on.

"What you name's?" Olivia asked. Kisshu then leaned forward and looked at the girl's. They looked at him then back to Olivia.

"Hi my name's Sherry, that's Selena and the one with blond hair is Mia" said the one with brown hair. Kish looked at her ass.

"Well am Olivia. Oh and you can trust Alyssa with your uniform's and you three will have everyone after you and looking at you. Except for this one who better take his eye's away from her ass right now" said Olivia looking at Kisshu.

He looked at her, "What, I was just looking" he said.

"Kish you what" she said and he smiled at her. She rolled her eye's and held out the bottle, "Want some, go on" she said.

Sherry looked at the bottle. "Oh come on we want to fit in don't we" said Selena taking the bottle and taking a swig. She made a face and gave it to Sherry who bit her lip then had some. She also made a face and passed it to Mia.

"I don't know" she said taking it.

"It's okay, just a swig and then you don't have to have anymore if you don't want to" said Kish smiling at her. She nodded and took a big swig. She then did what Kisshu did.

"That's what I did" he said looking at Olivia. She rolled her eye's.

"Kisshu" came Tart's voice they all looked at him. He was with a girl with blond hair on the top and brown on the bottom, she had her hair in a high pony like Olivia's. She had amber eye's and her uniform was like Olivia's but her skirt was like Mia's.

"Hey cherry" said Selena.

"Hey guy's" the girl Cherry said.

"Are you two drunk" asked Tart to Kisshu and Olivia. They looked at each other then at him.

"No a bit tipsy maybe" they said and smirked at each other. Tart rolled his eye's and took the drink off Olivia and took three swig's.

"Hey no more for you, I don't want to take you home to Pai drunk and throwing up. He will now something's up then" said Olivia snatching the drink off him.

"How" said Kish looking at his 'brother'.

"So what not everyone's perfect" she said.

Kish smiled, "Maybe but you're the one perfect girl for me" he said giving her a soft kiss on the lip's.

Olivia glared at Kish, "Someone's holding that over my head aren't they" she said and Kish laughed.

She then turned, "Am going to get you for that" she said and ran after the lad. Tart then took Cherry and went out the class. Kish leaned on the cabinet and glared at the three girl's.

"I suggest you get your thing and get back to Tokyo we don't need more trouble mew's" he snarled.

"What are you talking about" said Sherry.

Kish laughed, "Oh come on your can change you hair Ichigo but you can't change your voice and you ass" he said looking at her ass again.

"Kisshu you pervert" said Sherry/Ichigo.

"Okay so you and birdie should get wolfey and go home. But leave her and monkey. I need something to keep Tart busy and Pai will love to see you" said Kisshu looking Mia/lettuce up and down.

Lettuce blushed. "Okay what did I miss" asked Olivia coming back to the group.

"Oh Kisshu hear just invited us all round to your house after school" said Ichigo looking at Kish as he glared at her.

"Oh did he know, okay then I'll tell Tart to bring that Cherry girl too" said Olivia she then turned to Kish and he winked at her. She then grabbed him and pressed her lip's to his. She then pulled away "So we will all meet up at the gate's at three, but right now your coming with me" said Olivia grabbing Kisshu's hand and pulling him out the room.


	8. Drunkness and The truth

me: here is the next chapter hope you like it. I am looking for a beta so when i find one it will be better and thank you to everyone who reviewed :)))

Kish: Olivia don't own shit

* * *

Kisshu pinned Olivia to the wall and held her hand's over her head. He then stared kissing down her neck. She moaned when he hit her soft spot. He then pressed his lip's to her's and his hand went up her top. He then let her hand's go. She pulled him closer with one hand while slipping her other down his pant's.

Kisshu moaned agents her lip's and pushed his body as close as he could to her's. he then rapped one arm around her waste and his hand went up the outer side of her leg. He then moved it to the inner side and slipped his hand into her panties. She balled her hand up in his hair and moaned out when he slipped two finger into her.

If they where sober they would not be doing this in the corridor. But they weren't and no one was around anyway so they where safe. Olivia bit her lip and moaned. As he went faster so did she. "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING" screamed Tart with his eyes wide at what he was looking at.

They both shot apart, "Tart what are you doing sneaking around" said Kisshu pulling Olivia to him realising it was only Tart. She leaned on him and blushed.

"Well I wasn't sneaking around this is a corridor in school you moron's" he said horrified.

Olivia looked around, "Oh ye" she said and giggled.

"You two are drunk" he said shaking his head.

"So why don't you go play with that Cherry girl if you get what I mean" said Kisshu winking at Tart and he shrieked.

"Kisshu am twelve you idiot. An am not a sex crazed pervert like you" said Tart gasping.

Olivia looked at them, "Ye Kish, oh Tart meet us at the gate's and bring Cherry, her and her three mates in our year are coming over" she said starting to sober up. She then looked at Kish "Please tell we didn't just do that" she said and he nodded.

She went white and Tart walked away. "Come on let's find somewhere more privet" said Kish as he pulled he into the girl toilet's.

* * *

Olivia stood at the gate's with Kish. They were both sober now. Kisshu had Olivia from behind and he was kissing down her neck.

"Are you two still drunk" asked Tart as everyone was there.

"Ye sorry about that before, don't know what came over us" Olivia said. Everyone looked at the three.

"You don't want to know trust me" said Tart with a shiver going down his back as he remembered what he seen before. Kish rolled his eye's and they headed to the house.

"PAI YOU IN" shouted Olivia hanging her coat up.

Pai came out the kitchen and stopped, "What the hell is that" he said looking at Olivia.

"It's our uniform, it's not that bad" she said and rolled her eye's.

"Fine whatever you say am going to work" he said and walked out the door.

"This way" said Olivia and she walked into her living room.

"Your house is lovely" said Ichigo looking around.

"Thanks" said Olivia while everyone sat down. Kish grabbed her and pulled her on his knee. She glared at him "I don't have to be man handled you know" she said but then cuddled up to him. She then grabbed the remote and put on the music channel her all time favourite channel. She laughed at the song that was on. It was video phone and she looked at Kish and he raised his eye brow's.

She shook her head. "So how long have you two been together" asked Minto.

Olivia's head went to the side. "About two week's" she said and looked at Kish who smiled at her. Olivia narrowed her eye's as she seen the snarl he was giving the mew's. Replay then came on by Iyaz and Kish smirked at her. She narrowed her eye's and listened as Kish sang to her.

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay - ay-ay-ay (x2)

Remember the first time we met

You was at the mall wit yo friend

I was scared to approach ya

But then you came closer

Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew

That we would ever be more than friends

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rule's

She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is a gun to my holster

She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay - ay-ay-ay (x2)

See you been all around the globe

Not once did you leave my mind

We talk on the phone, from night til morn

Girl you really changed my life

Doin thing I never do

I'm in the kitchin cookin things she like

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rule's

Someday I wanna make you my wife

That girl, like somethin off a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is a gun to my holster

She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay - ay-ay-ay (x2)

I can be your melody

A girl that could wright you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantsies

So come baby girl sing with me

Ay, I can be your melody

A girl that could wright you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantsies

So come baby girl sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na

Shawty got me singing

Na na na na na na na

Now she got me singing

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin' like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay - ay-ay-ay (x2)

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes while cuddling up to him more. "You two must be close then" said Ichigo and Olivia looked at her. Kisshu growled and Olivia hit him.

"Ye I guess we are, I know why don't we play spin the bottle" said Olivia and she went and got a bottle putting it on the floor as everyone sat in a circle.

"Why don't we make a twist to it, like a truth or dare spin the bottle" said Ichigo and Olivia nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Ichigo an Olivia looked at her. "Truth"

"Why do you and Kish hate each other so much?" asked Olivia and Kisshu looked at her.

"We don't Olivia why don't you ask something else babe" he said giving Ichigo a look.

"Am not an idiot Kisshu I can tell there is something going on and I want to know what? Sherry answer the question and don't lie to me" she asked switching her gaze to Ichigo who nodded.

"My name is not really Sherry its Ichigo and I come from Tokyo, Japan. A few months ago a man called Ryou started a project called Tokyo mew mew and I am the leader of it and we fight the aliens that are trying to take the earth back and kill us all" she said and Kisshu stood up glaring at her.

"SHUT UP" he shouted fire in his eyes.

"KISSHU SIT DOWN" Olivia shouted and he shook his head as Ichigo and the other mews stood up. Tart jumped up and went to Kisshu and Olivia.

"Don't listen to them Olivia" pleaded Tart and she looked at Ichigo.

"Carry on" she said as Kisshu glared at her and then Ichigo.

"We thought them for quite a while and then they just went missing. Ryou then found them and we all came here to make sure they weren't causing anymore trouble because they are really dangerous" Ichigo carried on and Kisshu snapped.

"You bitch you should have never came Ichigo. You should have left when I told you too" he said.

"What were there names?" whispered Olivia already knowing; but she didn't want to believe it.

"Olivia don't listen to them, I love you please listen to me" said Kisshu pulling her to him and looking into her eyes.

"Kisshu, Pai and Tart" replied Ichigo and the tears fell down Olivia's cheeks.

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE; ALL OF YOU" she shouted and pushed Kisshu away from her. "You lied to me; all three of you lied to me, all this time. Get away from me Kisshu I can't believe you"

"Olivia don't do this. Yes where the alien's they used to fight but not anymore. We don't do that anymore, I love you. Olivia please don't shut me out" said Kisshu taking a step towards Olivia.

"Stay away from me. You four get out my house an don't come back and for you two I want you to get Pai and get out my house before my farther comes back and I tell him just who you three are" said Olivia as she glared at Kisshu "I don't want to see you again"

She turned and went to the door but stopped at what she heard. "Your farther already knows who we are" said Kisshu and she turned to him with her eyes wide.

"No your lying he would have told me" she said shacking her head.

"Your farther knows who we are because your mother is Pai's aunt making you his cousin" he replied and she walked back her back hitting the wall as she slid down it.

"Am half alien" she said and jumped up as Kisshu came to her. "Stay away from me"

With that said she ran up the stairs into her room while slamming the door and locking it. She then threw herself onto her bed and cried her eyes.

"You bitch; do you know what you have down know" growled Kisshu as he glared at Ichigo and went to take off his bracelet.

"Kisshu no we can't, you know what Pai said. If you do that they will know where we are and we will endanger Olivia." Said Tart and that stopped him.

"Leave and never come back Ichigo; where not fighting anymore. But I must warn you Deep Blue will be looking for others and they will attack and if they lay one hand on Olivia because you have led them here I will personally kill you myself" said Kisshu and he walked out and went to try and talk to Olivia.

"Taru-taru care for Olivia-Onesan very much doesn't he no na da" said Pudding going over to him.

"Yes and it's coz of the stupid old bag that she is sad and she know hates us. Just go" he said and she nodded.

"Okay Taru-taru, but remember she will forgive you" she replied and the mews walked out and went back to there new base to tell Ryou what happened.


	9. Offical and Hello Kiboo and Murry

me: here is the next chapter hope you like it, i know its short sorry. I am looking for a beta so when i find one it will be better and here is Kiboo and Murry who i don't own xxx

Kisshu: Olivia don't own shit

* * *

Pai walked into the house and found Tart sitting on the stairs crying. He walked over to him and sat down next to him. "The mew's found us and told Olivia about us, she knows what we are and what she is" cried Tart as he threw himself into Pai's chest.

"Where is she?" asked Pai and Tart pulled away rubbing his eyes and pointing to up the stair's.

"She locked herself in her room and Kisshu is trying to talk to her but she won't listen" he replied and Pai nodded as he headed up the stair and went over to Kisshu.

"She won't talk to me; it's all that stupid mews fault. I finally find happiness and she goes and ruin's it. We should have told her when we first met her and not lied to her" said Kisshu as he sat with his back against her door and his face in his hand, with fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

"Go make dinner, get Tart to help and I will talk to her" said Pai and Kisshu looked up at him.

"Fine" he replied and went to make dinner with Tart.

"Olivia open this door" said Pai as he heard sniffling from inside. The door then opened and she went back to her bed and sat with her back on the headboard.

"Why didn't he ever tell me, am his daughter. I thought he trusted me, but he never told me my mother was an alien and am a freak" she said and Pai sat down on her bed.

"You're not a freak Olivia, your dad didn't tell you because he wanted you to live a normal human life and not be dragged into anything. If it's anyone's fault it is mine for doing this to you and you're farther" he said and her head snapped up as she looked at him.

"No it's not we are family and that's what family does. Am sorry it's just my farther has lied to me my whole life and I know find out I am half alien and find out the person I live with and think of as a brother is my cousin that I had no idea about. It's just going to take some used to getting used to" she replied and smiled. "What's my mother like"

"Your mother is just like you" he said and she frowned. At the look Pai raised his brow.

"Everyone always says I look like her and I hate it" Olivia said looking up at her Cousin. "Pai if you knew about me why did you try to take this earth knowing I would be killed"

"Olivia I thought I was doing the right thing but we weren't, Deep Blue made us all believe that human's were to blame for everything but it wasn't your fault. Your mother saw that humans are not bad so did Kisshu and then me and Tart found out. If I could take it back I would but I can't; the reason I came to your farther to ask if we could stay here is because Deep Blue has told our planet that we are traitors and is trying to get other's of our kind to kill us" explained Pai and Olivia's eyes went wide at what her cousin told her. "We should have told you but your farther asked me not to and I respected his wish, I am sorry if it caused you pain."

"It's okay I am just glad I know now. No more secrets okay" she said and Pai nodded.

"On one condition" replied Pai and Olivia looked up at him.

"You tell you're farther that you and Kisshu are going out"

* * *

"Kisshu"

At the sound of his name he turned. Olivia ran to him and rapped her arms around him. He smiled and rapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I am so sorry for doubting you Kish, I love you and I know everything now. You don't have to hide from me anymore and I don't want us to hide either"

Kisshu catching on to what she meant chuckled. "Your farther is going to have a heart attack when he find out were dating" he replied and she laughed as she pulled away.

"Olivia" said Tart and she looked at him, "You don't hate us do you"

"No Tart, am sorry, I was just upset. I don't hate you, come here" replied Olivia and she rapped her arms around him.

"I love you all, I could never hate you three" she said and kissed Kish.

Someone then cleared there throat and they all spun around to see Olivia's farther standing there. "So much for sitting him down and telling him" said Kisshu and Olivia glared at him.

"Olivia want to explain" said her dad glaring at Kisshu and she sighed.

"Tart will you go and tell Pai that my dad is here" she said and Tart nodded going out the room. She then sat down and her dad did too. Kisshu stood behind Olivia. "I know that Pai is my cousin and I know what these guys are. Me and Kisshu have been going out for about two weeks"

"How did you find out" he replied and she sighed.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters now is that I know and that there is no more secrets anymore okay" said Olivia and her dad nodded.

"Okay no more secrets" he said and smiled at his daughter. She smiled too and took Kisshu's hand. "You better watch her and take good care of her"

"Of course I will" Kish said and Olivia smiled.

* * *

"Aki we have found them" said Muraski standing there looking around the room. He had purple short hair with light grey eyes. He wore a black trench coat with a purple sleeveless turtleneck under it with white fringing with puffy white long pants and black flats. He also had purple and white striped gloves with one earring that dangled down on a chain and has an orb charm on the end.

"Good, take Kiboo with you and being them back here" said Aki and Murry nodded and teleported out of the room. Aki smirked and ran his tongue over his sharp fangs. "Poor Kisshu, what I am going to do to you will want you begging for death"

* * *

"Come on Kish where going to be late" said Olivia as she waited for Kisshu to come down the stairs. They where meeting there friends in the park to hang out. Kisshu came down the stairs and she smiled.

"Hey beautiful" he said and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart when someone cleared there throat.

"Eleven I want you two back in for" said Olivia's father and they both nodded.

"Okay dad, see you later" she said as she pulled Kisshu out of the house. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked to the park to meet there friends.

"Yo Kisshu, Olivia" said Brad as they walked over to them. Everyone said hello and they all sat down. Olivia sat in Kish's lap with his arms rapped around her waist as the talked away.

* * *

"See ya's in school" said Olivia and she and Kish walked away. They stopped as Kisshu pulled her into him and kissed her. She smiled and opened her mouth for him when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. He pushed her up against a tree and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground against him. He moaned and started leaving kisses down her neck. She moaned and panted slightly.

"Well look at this, Kisshu has gone and got him self a girlfriend" said Murry and Kisshu dropped Olivia. She glared up at him but he had spun around to see two people standing in front of them. The thing that surprised her was that they both had big ears.

The one that had talked to them had purple short hair with light gray eyes. He wore a black trench coat with a purple sleeveless turtleneck under it with white fringing with puffy white long pants and black flats and both his top and pants had armour with purple detailing. He also had purple and white striped gloves with one earring that dangled down on a chain and has a gauntlet on.

The other was a girl and she had dark purple hair that was shoulder length in a pony tail that hung over her right shoulder with grey-blue eyes. She wore a halter top that hit right above her hip with was grey with purple trimmings. She wore a mid thigh length grey skirt with a grey ribbon streaming off with black strappy heels and a silver necklace with a crescent moon charm.


End file.
